


A Few Letters Off

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Love, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, DPD universe, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Epic fail turned into epic win, Gavin's got a big crush, Jealousy, M/M, Nines loves Gavin, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP porn with plot, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smutty, Thank you Hank, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, accidental romance, slight crack, two cute idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Gavin has his heart set on wooing Connor, but he can’t seem to work up the courage to tell the android how he feels, so he asks an inebriated Hank to deliver a love letter on his behalf. What could possibly go wrong?





	A Few Letters Off

**A Few Letters Off **

Gavin held the Valentine’s Day card in both hands, though he could barely keep it up above the ground due to how terribly his hands were shaking and trembling. It wasn’t even Valentine’s Day, yet he’d gone out of his way to have this card personally designed and specially made for someone who’d caught his interest for a long, long time now.

And who was this special person who’d captured his interest and heart??

His very own previously hated co-worker, Connor.

Knowing this was kind of wrong and so abrupt, Gavin nearly slipped in the rain when he climbed up on a boulder lining out the curbs and parking lot of the DPD. He’d taken off during his lunch break for this, and he’d headed to the postal office to pick up the card when it’d rained cats and dogs. Luckily, he had a bag for the card, but he nearly tripped and fell a few times before he made it right to the back doors of the DPD. Still, his hands trembled as he scanned himself in with his I.D. card and entered the building.

Shaking the rainwater off himself, he held a breath, and then made his way towards the bullpen. Today was the day!! Today, after holding back for so long due to insecurity, fear, worries, and the possibility of being rejected, he was going to reveal and confess his feelings!!!

_Oh god, I hope Connor likes the card…_

Peeking down at it in the bag, he saw the little envelope it came in. The color was purple-supposedly, Connor’s favorite color. He had to like it, now!! He couldn’t reject it!!! Connor was too polite, and that’s why Gavin had chosen to confess to begin with. At first, when the feelings came into his heart, he thought it was just guilt due to having hated and fought with the android when he first showed up in the DPD. After a few months, however, and a few late-night sexual fantasies which involved Gavin waking up the following morning with stained sheets and underwear, he knew it was much more than friendship or a curiosity.

He liked Connor.

He liked him, and he was going to tell him!!!

Now was the best opportunity as well. Connor was at his desk working steadily, and he would definitely be able to listen as they had their one-on-one…

Brushing the rainwater out of his hair, Gavin held his head high, felt himself blushing, and was about to pick up his numb feet to approach the desk.

_Come on, what’re you waiting for??? Do it!! Do itttttt!!!_

Gritting his teeth and ignoring how cold his hands and feet were, he let his heart guide him, and he took a few steps towards the android.

_That’s it…that’s it…I can do this…_

………..

*Thump thump*

………..

*THUMP THUMP!!!*

………

_…Fuck it…I can’t do it. I can’t!!!!!_

He spun around, making his way back towards his own desk. Yes, Gavin Reed had chickened out. Yes, he was a big, biiiiiig loser. But what else was he to do?? Connor was just so prim and proper!! SO perfect in every way!! His manner of dress was perfect, his hair, his shoes, his work, his manner of talking…

_FUCK!!!! FUCK!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

Bashing his head against his desk, he felt nothing short of shame and failure. He’d worked up the courage for months to do this, and now that the moment had arrived, he’d chickened out.

Great.

Now what was he to do?? He couldn’t just throw out the card!! It was too lovely, and he really wanted to at least know Connor how he felt!!!

Something else had to be done…another way…there must’ve been another way…

Heavy footsteps dragged behind his desk, and Gavin spun himself around in his chair quickly. Peeking up, he saw Hank Anderson wandering by, muttering and murmuring to himself while hiccupping.

PERFECT!

Hank was closer to Connor than anyone else was in the entire DPD, and since Gavin had signed his own name in the card, it wouldn’t be like Hank confessing…yes! He would get Hank to deliver the card to Connor, and then the android could come and talk to him-or punch him-later on. Nothing lost!!! He wouldn’t be embarrassed right now when he couldn’t handle it!!

Good plan!!!

Holding out a hand before Hank abruptly to stop him in his tracks, Gavin focused all his attention on asking the impossible. In the process, since he’d been so fixated on Hank, he missed how Connor was called away from his desk…

Hank smelled heavily and horribly of booze and tobacco. It didn’t really bother Gavin too much, since he was a heavy drinker and smoker himself, but Hank seriously _reeked_ of the stuff today…was this really a good idea???

Well, it was better than the alternative of getting himself embarrassed and probably beaten up by Connor…

Hank suddenly belched, and Gavin had to fan the foul odor away from meeting his nostrils.

Yes, this was a much better option.

Bracing himself, he held tightly onto Hank’s shoulders while the older male swayed on his feet. Leaning into him, Gavin whispered, “Say, Hank,” he began in a hopeful tone while holding the card in its bag in his free hand, “do you think you could do me a favor?”

Hank’s eyes swam with emotions, suddenly, and he dumped himself on top of Gavin. “Gaaaaavin!!” he hiccupped and burped again, “suuuuree b-buddy!! I’ll hic! do a-a-a-anything you w-waaaant!!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin pet him on the back, “whatever,” he then pushed Hank off his chest, and he steadied him up again while looking seriously into his eyes. “Hank, you’re one of Connor’s closest friends, which is why-as much as I don’t wanna do this-I’m askin’ you to give him this from me…” holding up the bag containing the Valentine’s card, he pressed it into Hank’s left hand. “Please, _please_ make sure Connor gets this today! Alright?”

Staring at the bag, Hank nodded, and a goofy, sly grin formed along his face. “HIC! S-s-sure, Gavie! HIC!!!!”

Eager to get the hiccupping, belching Lieutenant away from himself, Gavin turned him around and pushed him towards Connor’s desk…fuck! Where had the RK800 disappeared to, now?! The spot was vacant, and Gavin let out a strained groan.

“Where is he?!?!”

Waving a hand at him, Hank said, “D-don’t worry, Gavie! HIC! I’ll f-f-f-find him!! I know wh-where he HIC is!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! HIC! No s-s-sweat!”

Hank had assured him enough, and Gavin felt relieved immediately. Although he was taking a huge risk leaving this with Hank and ‘trusting’ him with something so personal and intense on the heart, it was a matter he felt Hank could handle much, much better anyway, and Connor would probably not really reject it if Hank encouraged and brought it up.

Yes, he’d made the right decision, and he sat back, kicked his feet up on his desk, folded his hands in his lap, and tried to still his racing heart as he waited. It was impossible not to look at the clock and time it, but he eventually forced himself to work just to pass time.

_I hope Connor likes my card…_

More importantly, he hoped the feelings were mutual.

§§§§

Nines sat in his office updating information into his system quietly. It’d been a long, busy day, and thankfully, no one had really barged into his office to interrupt him. He’d taken off after assessing a horrendous murder crime scene, and as he’d been uploading and gathering data on the victims, he heard his office door squeaking open.

Lovely.

Perhaps he’d been hasty thinking he could get some time to himself in peace and silence…

Expecting for it to be Jeffrey Fowler at first, he disconnected from his internal processors and files, and glanced up.

Oh…

It wasn’t Jeffrey Fowler after all.

Smiling politely, he greeted, “What can I do for you, Hank?”

The older man swayed clumsily, and nearly fell and crashed into Nines’ desk. “HIC!!” his face scrunched up, “Oooh, s-sorry about that, I know I s-s-stink!! HIC!”

Nines chose not to comment on that. “What do you need, Hank?” he hated repeating himself, but the intoxicated Lieutenant probably wasn’t going to hear him the first time around. He hadn’t witnessed Hank this drunk before, but he supposed it wasn’t his business either way.

With a wavering hand, Hank held up a bag, and he then placed it down on the desk right beneath the RK900’s nose. Tossing him a playful grin which turned sloppy due to his hiccupping and eyes twitching, he giggled, “S’from Gavie poo to you!! HIC!” winking flirtatiously, he then held an index finger over his lips, “enj-j-joy it!! HIC!!!!!!!”

Leaving abruptly, then, he half-closed the door, and Nines was about to ask him to properly close it, when Hank’s words sank deeply into his skull.

_From Detective Reed??? But why??_

Now, he was truly curious.

Why on earth would Detective Reed be giving him this??

Pulling it out of the bag, he saw that it had indeed been what he’d initially suspected; a Valentine’s Day card. But it wasn’t Valentine’s Day…

But why this card???

He really didn’t have the best and closest relationship with Detective Reed; he never had. While he didn’t detest the angry, explosive detective, he wasn’t too crazy about him either. His short temper, bad attitude, lack of respect, and foul mouth left a lot to be desired, but this card had completely taken Nines by surprise.

He should’ve been offended or angry to receive it!! Perhaps Gavin was mocking him!!

And yet, this was one of the loveliest cards Nines had ever seen. It was kept within a purple envelope, and while he didn’t feel he liked the color, he grew fond of it immediately after he’d seen the cover of the card. It was pink, white, soft green, and lilac in shades. Actual flower petals had been glued and pasted onto the card, and other lovely aromas had been doused into the paper, it seemed. He was able to sense and sniff it, and he closed his eyes as he hummed in deep delight. Lovely vines twisted around the back of the binding, and the card was relatively thick, almost like a tiny booklet.

Eager to open it up, Nines placed it on his desk, and he read over what was written inside. As his eyes moved along the words there, a smile steadily grew larger and wider on his face.

** _This may sound so silly and sudden, but I’ve wanted to let you know that you’ve been on my mind and in my heart for months, now. I never got the courage to just come up to you before, because I thought you just hated me or didn’t like me for some reason. Hell, even if you still don’t want to like me after this, it’s okay; I respect you enough to keep mind of your boundaries. _ **

** _Okay, with that out of the way, I’m going to just come out and say it…_ **

** _I like you. God, I really do. You’re so amazing! What’s to NOT like about you??_ **

** _I love your long legs, your toned body, your eyes, your dark brown, thick hair, that silly bang that hangs loosely over your forehead…god, did you know that most days, I just want to reach up and brush it out of your eyes? I wish I could hold you close and touch you…I’ll admit, you’re very sexy, but I swear, it’s more than just your body I’m drawn to!!! _ **

** _I love your intellect, I love your talents, I love the way you speak to others, and I love how dedicated and hard working you are!!! _ **

** _If you feel even one percent of the same way about me too, write me back, or come talk to me if you can. I’m sorry if I sound so needy, but I just want you in my life, and I really want to get to know you better and be closer to you. _ **

** _Take your time to think about it, and I promise I’ll respect any decision you make._ **

** _Sincerely, your not-so-secretive admirer, _ **

** _Gavin Reed._ **

Once he was through with reading it, Nines found himself reading it again, and again, and again…and yet again. He lost count after twelve times. He couldn’t help it…it was absolutely the best, most honest, most sincere, and most endearing thing he’d ever read in his life.

After almost another ten minutes just studying the card, he finally grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook. Cursing himself for not having the time to get a card in return, he found himself just writing the reply back, already making a note to head out and buy a card ASAP.

For now, he hoped this would do…

§§§§

Gavin gasped and panted as he held the handwritten note in his hands.

_HE WROTE BACK TO ME! HOLY FUCK!! HE WROTE BAAAACK!!!_

Reminding himself to calm down, he pushed against negative thoughts that screamed out to him that it could’ve been a rejection. He needed to be positive, so he remained such while sitting down at his desk.

After taking in three deep breaths, Gavin read the note.

** _I must admit, I am absolutely shocked and stymied to read your heartfelt confession, Gavin._ **

_HOLY FUCK! HE ADDRESSED ME BY MY NAME!!!! THIS IS REAAAALLL!!!_

He read on after nearly spazzing out.

**_You were right; this is rather abrupt, however, I find myself having to admit that while I’m not really one of your ‘adorning fans’, _**Gavin’s heart sank a little, but he reminded himself to keep going, **_I feel I’m just as curious about you as you are about me…I’m saying I would like to get to know you as well, and while I can’t promise you I’ll return all your feelings, I certainly wouldn’t mind giving it a trial, or however you humans phrase it._**

There was more written on the note, but Gavin was unable to read it. He’d nearly fainted.

Connor had said he liked him in return in his own weird way!!! He wanted to get to know him too!!!!

That was it.

From tomorrow on, he would dress his best, he would smell the best, quit smoking, and do his best to be a perfect gentleman.

But first, he needed to write back, and when he was done, he was going to ask Hank to send it back to Connor. This method was somehow working for them, and Gavin was willing to keep using it at his disposal. 

He could hardly hold his pen since he was so thrilled and overjoyed.

§§§§

For the following two weeks, Gavin and ‘Connor’ communicated only through writing, using Hank to deliver the messages back and forth like a personal delivery man. It was a strange part of their new relationship, and while Gavin found he didn’t want a ‘pen pal’, he didn’t mind it, and it grew on him after the first few days. Connor bought and delivered to him the best of cards after that, though he never seemed to sign his name in them.

It didn’t matter; he knew he had won his love over, and Gavin was willing to take it as slowly as he could. He’d soon dressed in the finest clothes, which shocked a lot of the other officers and detectives in the DPD. Even Captain Fowler commented that he looked good, and Gavin felt for once in his life that he’d improved and finally gotten somewhere. And it was all thanks to Connor!!! It was so wonderful being in love!!

Naturally, things progressed from then on; Connor sent him roses, lovely exotic gifts and expensive items, and he really went out of his way to lavish attention onto him. Although the RK800 wasn’t around due to being assigned intense cases, Gavin felt so charmed and amazed that he still managed to find time to dote on him. Connor was truly amazing after all.

He was so fuckin’ perfect!!!

But it soon became clear to Gavin that while he himself was madly in love, apparently, so was Nines!!!

The android lately walked around dressed in the most expensive clothes as well, and he even smelled as though he’d been trying on new cologne??? Why???

Wondering who had captured Nines’ interest, Gavin really took his time to study him up close one day in the Break Room during lunch.

Nines’ hair fell over his forehead, almost obscuring his eyes, and as Gavin traced his eyes over it and just watched Nines while he stood by chatting with Tina Chen, he found he wanted to push the loose bang back out of the way. He adored Nines’ dark blue, hypnotizing eyes. He liked to watch them move back and forth over the room as he skimmed the people within it, and other objects about. He also loved the way Nines mouthed the words as he spoke to Officer Chen, and that sensual smell floating about himself…

But _who _had captured Nines’ interest anyway???

Truth be told, Gavin never thought Nines even had a sexuality or romantic interest in anyone!! At work, he often kept to himself, didn’t speak a lot to others, hardly socialized, and was just…distant…but now, he was talking and joking as if he’d fit in since day one!!

It was refreshing to see, but Gavin felt curious…no, he felt _more_ than curious…

Anytime Nines laughed and smiled, he felt something tugging and pounding in his gut, and then it made its way up into his chest. His heart tightened and fluttered at the possibility that Nines was perhaps interested in Tina!!!

But why did that bother him???

He knew it bothered him, because the more he thought of Nines and Tina as a couple, the sweatier his palms grew, the faster his heart beat, and the more his head throbbed and pounded in a bad way. He felt sick to his stomach, and he was overtaken by the sudden urge to pull Nines away from Tina wildly…

……..

FUCK!

He was jealous.

Gavin Reed was 100% jealous of Nines.

But why?!??!

Didn’t he like Connor? Wasn’t he developing something even deeper and more special with Connor??!

He was!! They’d been writing back and forth to each other for a while, now, and he was happy!! Why did he care what Nines was doing with others?? Nines was nothing!!

Glaring over at the android, Gavin looked up to meet his eyes, when his heart nearly exploded in his chest.

_He’s looking right at me…but why??? And why in THAT way?!_

Nines was smiling quite fondly at Gavin, and in less than a moment, he held up a hand before Tina and said something to her Gavin couldn’t hear due to how loudly and strongly his heart was beating in his ears. He saw Nines making his way over towards him, and he began panicking.

_I can’t move my fuckin’ feet!! What the fuck?! He’s coming over here!! I need to go!!! _

But he couldn’t move…

“Did you partake in the coffee that was readily made and available, Detective?” Nines’ dark blue eyes bore right into the center of Gavin’s, and he was rendered frozen.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he barely managed a half nod. “Yep…I…I love c-coffee, Nines! Hehe,” he laughed nervously, “you know me!!”

“Hmm,” the taller android nodded slowly, “that’s too bad; I was going to offer you another cup.”

Why…didn’t Nines hate him or something? They’d never really spoken a lot until now, and Gavin was immediately suspicious of the sudden interest Nines had taken in him. This had to be some kind of joke or prank, and he didn’t find it appealing.

Finding his energy to scowl, he backed away from Nines. “No thanks, Nines,” he hissed unpleasantly, “I’ll just get back to work, and you have fun flirting with Tina.” Realizing how petty and jealous he sounded, Gavin cringed. Before Nines could say anything further, he ran back to his desk, already thinking about writing to Connor so he could forget about the whole thing.

Nines was just likely being mean and rubbing it all in his face that he’d found a new romance! He just needed to ignore the android, focus all his energy on Connor, and get closer. Only then would he feel much better.

As he got to work composing his next love letter, he couldn’t help but feel cold blue eyes on his body the entire time.

§§§§

** _I wish you weren’t so busy all the time; I really want us to talk in person since I feel I never get to see you these days. I hope you can make some time for me, because I want to take our relationship to the next level…_ **

Staring at his letter for a long time, Gavin felt it wasn’t too rude, too pushy, or too presumptuous. He wanted to see his love!! Nothing was wrong with that at all, and he hoped Connor would understand and relent. He honestly hadn’t seen much of the RK800 these days, and it pained him. He longed to be with Connor, but it seemed as if the entire universe had other plans for him.

Where he’d never seen much of Nines previously, these days, the RK900 was _constantly_ in Gavin’s face. It seemed like he was being stalked for a while, but Gavin supposed he was honestly paranoid. Yes, they bumped into each other a lot lately, but it had to just be coincidental!! Nothing too deep about it! Perhaps Nines was just heading in the same direction, talking to the same people…in the bathroom???

Okay, that was weird! Androids didn’t need to use bathrooms, and yet Gavin ran into Nines in the men’s washroom one afternoon. Instead, he chose to run away, and use the ‘unisex bathroom’. That was one awkward moment he’d avoided.

Gavin didn’t understand why, but the more he saw Nines, the more he actually _wanted_ to talk to him and see him even more! He yearned and burned for it, but he logically knew it was all only because he’d seen less and less of Connor, and more and more of Nines.

Damn him.

He was getting all emotional and sentimental over nothing. He really needed to just meet up with Connor, maybe touch him, kiss him, and then he’d be able to get Nines out of his system! It made no sense for him to have reserved feelings for Connor for so long, only to have them overpowered by new feelings for Nines.

Fuck. That. Shit.

As he’d been working away at his desk on his reports while he waited for Hank to slump by and routinely swipe his letters into a hand to deliver to Connor, Nines breezed past him wearing casual jeans, sneakers, and a red, long tie over a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Waving a hand at Gavin, he greeted, “Hello, Detective Reed.”

Smelling how wonderfully Nines’ scent was, without thinking, Gavin blurted out, “You look fuckin’ sexy, Nines.”

……….

Immediately, Nines froze, as did Gavin.

………

_Woops…_

It had to be only because he smelled nice!!! There was nothing else going on!!!

His nervousness almost got the better of him as Gavin stood abruptly and coughed. “I mean…umm…you just look different, Nines, and it’s nice! It’s refreshing! It’s cute!” he cringed, leaping at the opportunity to correct himself at once, “I mean! FUCK!” He had to leave. He had to go outside, NOW.

“Exc-cuse me, Nines,” he said while practically flying out of his chair and across the bullpen, “I have something to do!!!”

Had he not run away so quickly, he would’ve definitely heard Nines whispering, “You’re cute as well, Gavin.”

§§§§

All Gavin wanted to do was honestly meet up with Connor, and thankfully, he felt confident enough with the progress of their ‘relationship’ that he had a feeling Connor would agree. It was the end of the work day, and as every other officer, detective, and lieutenant went home for the day, Gavin sat waiting at his desk for Connor’s reply. It would be any minute now before the android came in for the end of the day, handed him the note, and they would talk…or do more…

Hearing the doors closing and cars pulling out of the parking lot, Gavin began growing nervous. Glancing up at the clock, he wondered what was keeping Connor so late, when he felt his bladder really aching…

_I need to pee…what great timing._

Well, he supposed he had time to kill, and he got up and headed towards the bathroom. After he’d done his business and washed his hands and face, Gavin walked back to his desk. Unfortunately, the sight there nearly made him die right then and there.

Nines was at his desk, and he was placing a note down right in the middle of it…

Immediately exploding, Gavin screamed out, “WHAT’RE YOU DOING, NINES?!”

The android wasn’t even startled, but he turned around and smiled. He picked up the note, and he held it out before Gavin. “I was just replying to your last letter, but I suppose it’s better to just talk in person.”

……..

Gavin couldn’t speak.

Frowning in confusion, Nines asked, “Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

“Wh-what???” he’d finally found his voice, Gavin wasn’t expecting for it to be all high-pitched and shocked. What was Nines saying?!? He was delivering a letter in response to him asking them to talk in person??

………

Holy fuck…

This entire time…he’d been writing to NINES?!?! _NINES?!?! _

_I’m going to faint…_

Grinning, Nines motioned towards his office door. “I can see you’re rather surprised, so why don’t we chat inside my office, Gavin.”

Shaking his head, Gavin cried out, “Th-this is impossible! I meant the notes for—” when he looked into Nines’ eyes, he decided to shut up. The look he’d discovered there was nothing but warm, hopeful, sweet, and endearing.

_He’s never even looked at Tina in that same way…_

“Whenever you’re ready, Gavin.” Nines silently strode over to his office, and the door almost swung shut behind him.

Swallowing nervously, Gavin knew he had no choice but to follow; he was after all drawn to Nines.

§§§§

Though he was terribly nervous, he summoned every ounce of courage he had, and raised his fist to knock on the door. It immediately swung open, and he was pulled inside and pushed against the back of the closed door before he could even yelp in surprise.

“Huh?” It was hard to think with Nines this close. Gavin could feel each breath Nines was pulling out of him, and he barely was able say much else when Nines locked the door.

Smiling warmly at him, Nines sighed, “I really enjoyed the letters and cards, Gavin, but I frankly wasn’t aware you had any interest in me.”

Sputtering at him, Gavin had no idea where to start. But it appeared Nines didn’t require him to talk.

Gesturing over towards a bottle of champagne sitting on the desk, he uttered while putting it away, “I’d offer this to you to drink now, but I refuse to and will not take a drunken man to my bed.”

Gavin paled, “That bottle is for _me_?!?”

Nines rolled his eyes, “Had you been expecting it for someone else?”

At that, Gavin slowly smirked, “No, and did I hear you correctly??” repeating Nines words, he said, “you want to take me to bed?!”

Scoffing-though not in a rude way, Nines muttered, “I do find it amusing that the drinking would be questioned by you first when my other implications were ignored.”

Gavin chuckled, “Guess I’m slow?”

Nines winked while approaching him, “Well, we cling to what scruples we can.” When Nines had sealed the space between their bodies, his hands moved to grip Gavin’s hips, and his mouth hovered over the shorter male’s.

Before he could capture Gavin’s lips in a deep kiss, Gavin whispered softly, “You’re not mad about the letters?”

Staring down at him in raw lust, Nines shook his head, “No, in fact, I was so happy reading them, and when I received the first card, I read it over almost thirty times…”

Gavin gasped, “You did?!”

“Yessss, Gavin, I always liked you, you know…” His name rolled off Nines’ tongue, and wrapped around Gavin’s brain, causing the most delicious sensation to course throughout his body. Gavin shuddered, and Nines licked his lips.

“B-but if you always liked me, Nines,” he began frantically while his eyes searched the android’s, “then how come you never approached me before??”

Throwing him a playful look, Nines answered, “Had I not been your competition, and your supposed mortal enemy, I might have approached you much sooner.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I never thought you were my mortal en—AHH!”

Nines had suddenly leaned in, and ran his nose up the side of Gavin’s neck, inhaling deeply. It all made Gavin’s heart pound, and his blood rushed south. He could barely get his mouth to form words.

Shivering, he barely managed to wheeze out, “We’re s-still at w-work, Nines!!”

Not moving away, Nines said, “I don’t care; at work, after work, I want to pursue you.”

What was happening at that moment felt more like Nines was preparing to devour him. While his hands roamed along Gavin’s body, he added on, “Yes, we never were close before this, but I have since changed my mind. If I forced myself earlier, you would likely fumble awkwardly through it, and it might have taken months before we got to this point. While I find your clumsiness amusing, and at times endearing, I would much rather get on with this…”

Far too aroused to even think, “Mhmm,” was all Gavin could utter in response, because as he opened his mouth to speak, Nines flicked his earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

“You taste divine,” Nines breathed into Gavin’s ear, then gently took the lobe between his lips and sucked.

“Oh god…” Gavin panted and writhed, “shouldn’t we take this a bit slower? I mean - oooh, yes… We, ah… c-could you - ummm ah - stop for j-just a minute?!”

Nines sighed, but stepped back, and let his hands drop to his sides. “Is this not what you wanted? I assumed you were interested in a physical relationship, but I have been wrong before.”

Gavin took a deep breath, and ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to hide their shaking. “No, I mean, yes. I do want that, but I thought maybe… possibly…could we…”

Kissing the tip of his nose sweetly, Nines purred, “Do you see what I mean? If I left this to you, it would be an extremely slow process indeed. Allow me to put your fears to rest. This relationship will continue past tonight. As a matter of fact, I intend for it to continue for many years to come. If you do not wish to engage in a sexual relationship this quickly, I will understand. However, I will request a kiss, at the very least…”

Gavin relaxed, and smiled softly. “Oh.”

Nines quirked a brow, “Oh? Am I to consider that permission to claim my kiss?”

Gavin reached forward and clasped the front of Nines’ shirt in his hand, pulling the man forward. “No, you are to consider that permission to continue your assault, though.”

Nuzzling back into Gavin’s neck, Nines asked in a soft groan, “My assault?”

“Yeah,” Gavin gasped, as Nines bit lightly into the tender skin where his shoulder met his neck.

“Nines…” Grinning, Gavin then said, “Nines, I love what you’re doing there, but maybe you could lean back, just a bit. I think I’d like to kiss you now.”

With one more light nip to Gavin’s neck, Nines raised his head. “You think? Because, if you aren’t sure…”

Who knew the usually stoic android had such a playful, teasing side?

Gavin huffed, “No, I’m very sure.”

Nines cut off whatever response Nines was about to utter, by firmly pressing his lips to Nines’.

The RK900 allowed Gavin only a moment to lead the kiss, then took over, pinning Gavin against the door again. Obviously, the word ‘slow’ didn’t exist in Nines’ vocabulary. Within seconds, Gavin had a warm, slick tongue rubbing sinuously against his own, and the full length of Nines’ body pressed into his front. Mentally shrugging, Gavin went with it, and wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck, twirling his fingers in thick, dark hair.

When Gavin felt Nines’ hands working their way between their bodies, he stiffened, and pulled back from the kiss. Looking away shyly, he admitted, “You know, I’ve never slept with a guy before…”

“I am aware of your inexperience in that field, Gavin. Trust me,” Nines’ nimble fingers lifted Gavin’s dark shirt and grazed the skin just above his jeans, “You will enjoy this, very much.”

With that, Nines deftly unbuttoned Gavin’s jeans, and stepped back a bit. Watching Gavin’s face closely, he lowered the zip, and spread open the fly. Gavin grew harder just knowing that only his pants stood between his erection, and Nines’ hand. He could feel the heat from the other male’s palm.

Then, as seemed to be his way, Nines quickly pulled both underwear and pants down, as he lowered himself to his knees.

“Oh god!” Seeing the tall, powerful male kneeling before him, was almost enough to induce orgasm.

“Yes,” Nines chuckled, “you may feel the need to invoke several deities during this.” Nines’ hungry gaze dropped from Gavin’s face, to his groin. Gavin barely had time to see him wet his lips, before that moist tongue wrapped around the head of his cock.

“Mmmm,” Nines moaned as if he were the one feeling such intense pleasure.

Deeper and deeper, he sank into Nines’ gloriously hot mouth, as he scrabbled frantically at the wall behind him, in an effort to keep from grabbing Nines’ head. He fought the urge to grab as long as he could, but when Nines latched onto the tip of his throbbing erection, and sucked, Gavin’s right hand wound tightly in the android’s hair. He’d only meant it as a way to ground himself, but Nines groaned, and in one fell swoop, took Gavin all the way down his throat.

Searing heat soaked into his sensitive skin, coiling tightly in his belly, and threatening to spill out.

“Oh god, I’m—”

And the warmth was gone, replaced by a tight grip on the base of his cock.

“Oh no you're not.”

He wanted to thank and curse Nines at the same time.

Eyeing him provocatively, Nines growled, “Do you have yourself under control, Mister Reed?”

Gasping, Gavin panted out, “I won’t if you keep talking to me like that!!”

Nines grinned, and strangely enough, it didn’t look at all out of place. “You like it when I’m firm with you? Commanding?” The taller male leaned forward and wiggled his naughty tongue under Gavin’s stretched foreskin.

“Y-yes. Please!!!”

A light suck, and then, “Stop? Or continue?” Nines seemed to purr every word. His voice was deep, low, gravelly, and laced with pure sex.

“Fuck, I don’t –” he trembled, “I don’t know.”

Cool air washed over his damp skin, as Nines chuckled. Gavin shivered, and tightened his hold on Nines’ hair.

“Let me help you then. I want you on my desk, naked, in less than two minutes. Understood?”

Frantically, Gavin nodded.

The moment he was released, Gavin moved toward the center of the room, but then felt his ass being groped. “I trust you can find the desk with no assistance?” Nines teased while slapping the plump behind he held in a hand, “it is the largest piece of furniture in the room.”

Amusement and desire colored his words, and Gavin was left wondering how an insulting remark could sound like seduction. As he passed by and moved ahead, he tugged and pulled at his clothes, until he was standing by the huge, long brown desk in nothing; his clothes already gone.

He had to steady himself for a minute. He’d spent so many nights lying in his own small bed, wishing he was here with Connor, first. Over time, he’d only grown to realize that while he had a ‘crush’ on the RK800, it didn’t even hold a candle to how Nines lit his flames and burned through his eyes and mind. He was tense and worried, because he’d never done this before, but it was Nines, and god! He’d wanted Nines all along…

He jumped when long, thin arms wrapped around his waist, and a stiff bulge pressed into his lower back. Nines’ dark, sensual voice whispered into his ear. “I’m going to ask this once, Gavin, and only once. Are you sure?”

A quick nod came, “Hell yes.” He was breathless and trembling, but he was sure.

“Good,” Nines’ tongue slithered up his neck, and the man’s moan vibrated against his back, “On the desk, then.”

He knew he probably looked completely stupid, lumbering up onto the rectangular, and trying to arrange himself to look sexy, but when he met Nines’ gaze, it was full of lust. Nines’ hair hung loosely down to his temples, and his eyes spoke volumes. Gavin’s heart hammered with the proof that Nines wanted this just as much as he did. The other man was still dressed in his black long-sleeve shirt, and jeans, and Gavin-suddenly tossing aside his anxiousness-wanted him naked. But, when Nines reached up to the top button of his shirt, eyes roaming the length of Gavin’s body, Gavin leapt up to stop him.

He stilled Nines’ hands with his own, then gently moved them away. “Sorry,” he began apologetically, “it’s just…”

Nines seemed to understand, “You want to do this for me yourself.”

“Yes.”

As he growled, Nines sounded a bit hoarse, and when Gavin saw him worrying the inside of his top lip with his teeth, he smiled softly. Maybe Nines wasn’t quite as confident as he’d like Gavin to believe.

Gavin was able to successfully get four buttons undone, when he got distracted. A smooth, soft chest against his fingertips stalled him, but it was Nines’ peaked, pink nipples that made him lose track of what he was doing. Forgetting to continue wrestling with the buttons, Gavin leaned forward quickly, and flicked his tongue over the tip of one of those rosy points.

Nines gasped loudly, and Gavin enthusiastically pulled the flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly, and raking his teeth over the puckered skin. Not letting go of his prize, Gavin could feel Nines working furiously at the buttons of his shirt, and Gavin’s hands dropped to help with the android’s jeans. But, his fingers felt too large and clumsy for the task. He fumbled helplessly with a contraption he should’ve mastered by the age of five-a jean zipper. He had the insane thought to accuse Nines of enlarging the button and zipper, or maybe shrinking the hole, but then Nines’ fingers took over, and the button and zipper flew open.

The back of Gavin’s hand brushed the underside of Nines’ cock, and they both groaned.

“I’m afraid this will not take as long as I had hoped,” Nines’ words were ragged and uneven.

“That’s fine,” Gavin moaned, “I’ve been on the verge since you sniffed and licked my neck.”

Nines’ chest rumbled with low laughter, and Gavin would have been embarrassed, if not for the way Nines pushed him slowly back onto the desk. Gavin whined at the loss of Nines’ nipple, but the sound caught in his throat, as Nines prowled up the desk to straddle him.

Nines eyed Gavin’s chest with longing, but swooped in for just a few nibbles, before regretfully pulling back. It was then, that Gavin noticed the glass phial Nines had fisted in his hand and withdrawn from a bag, and his nerves came back full force. He knew what that was, and what Nines intended to do with it.

While Nines wasn’t overly large, the idea of him actually pushing inside of Gavin was frightening. He’d never so much as even had his fingers in his ass.

Seeming to sense Gavin’s internal struggle, Nines smoothed his hand tenderly over Gavin’s chest. “Relax,” Nines whispered to him, “there is no way around it; being penetrated is slightly painful, and I don’t want you to have any painful memories of tonight.”

Smiling again-and Gavin was quickly getting used to seeing that-Nines opened the phial, and coated his own fingers.

“Don’t worry,” his android lover assured him sweetly, “I’ll take care of everything.”

Gavin watched, transfixed, as Nines leaned over him, bracing himself with one arm, and the other disappearing behind his back. Nines’ hard length pressed into Gavin’s taut stomach, and he could feel the wetness from it seeping into his skin.

For a long moment, they stared into each other’s eyes, but when Gavin grimaced lightly when long fingers slid into him, Nines tried to distract him. Raising up, he brought their mouths together, and parted Gavin’s lips with his tongue. Their tongues curled together, and when Gavin pulled back to suck at Nines’ lips, the other man growled. It was a feral, primal sound, and Gavin couldn’t help but to return it.

He had left Gavin’s mouth, and was working his way down the long column of the detective’s neck, when the man lifted himself up. Nines then wrapped his hand around Gavin’s shaft. A few strokes with a slick hand was all the warning Gavin received, before Nines positioned him, and began sinking slowly into him.

“Oh, Gaaaviin…”

When he was fully penetrated, Gavin’s hands grabbed at the desk randomly, and his body arched of its own accord to meet Nines’. Nines hissed, and gripped Gavin’s hands. Tearing them away from the desk, he wrapped Gavin’s limbs around his own neck while moving slowly into him. When Gavin hissed lightly, Nines stopped moving. “Have I hurt you?”

“No, it’s good, so… good.” Gavin’s eyes fell shut, and he threw his head back, as he dropped the rest of the way, feeling Nines impaling him. It didn’t really hurt as much when Nines moved so gently and so slowly.

“You’re…fuck…so tight.” Nines was already so very close to coming. Gavin’s tight channel was rippling and squeezing him, and he thought that if Gavin moved even an inch, he was going to explode.

When Gavin gently moved his hips upwards, Nines hissed, “Please, don’t move.” Nines knew he sounded desperate, but he was.

A breathy laugh drifted from Gavin, then his cock was being massaged, as Nines flexed and tightened his muscles every time he moved.

“Oh, god!” Gavin’s hands flew from the android’s neck to grip Nines’ firm ass. He felt the tension increase in the muscles under his fingers, right before Nines lifted himself again, and holy hell his cock was slipping free, but it felt like his ass was trying to cling to Nines cock, sucking and holding him in.

Poised over Gavin, encasing only the tip of his length sheathed within the warm body, Nines reached down, and pulled Gavin up into a sitting position, then dropped onto his back.

“Ah, oh God, yesssss!” Gavin screamed, and then took the lead by riding Nines’ cock.

Helping him by gripping his hips, Nines moaned, “That’s it, Gavin, move with me.”

Falling into the rhythm Nines had assumed, Gavin arched and rocked himself up and down, losing himself in pleasure. He licked, bit, and kissed every bit of skin he could reach, and absorbed every sound Nines made.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Gavin’s hair kept falling in his eyes, but nothing had ever felt so bloody amazing. He loved the way Nines’ chest moved against his, inhaling and exhaling in counterpoint to his own breathing. Nails dug into Gavin’s hips as Nines tried to get a solid grasp on his slippery skin.

Suddenly, Nines sped up beneath him, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Gavin’s, and threading both hands into Gavin’s sweaty hair. Gavin’s control was slipping; every time Nines pushed in and out, he took him deeper, higher, closer…

Nines’ fingers clutched at Gavin’s hips, as the man rocked hard and fast.

“So close…s-so close,” Gavin whispered against Nines’ mouth when the android sat up to kiss him.

Nines sighed in bliss, “Then let it go, Gavin…” And Nines kissed him, gently, slowly, sweetly, and so very tenderly. It was such a contrast to the way their lower bodies were moving, that it tipped Gavin over the edge. Arching wildly, and shouting his release into Nines’ mouth, Gavin came.

Almost a few seconds afterwards, Nines did too. He delighted in how Gavin’s hole contracted again and again, drawing out their bliss, and quite literally making him see stars. His cock pulsed over and over, and just when he thought he was finished, he looked down and saw Gavin’s hand moving between them. The detective was furiously finishing himself off, but at the last minute, Nines helped him. As Gavin came in an explosive, satisfied cry between them both, Nines sat back and studied him.

Here was Gavin Reed. The sour, moody detective was in his office, and he was currently sitting on his cock, hands shaking as he masturbated madly, and groaning and coming with abandon. It was enough to wring several more spurts from Nines, then he collapsed. He barely registered Gavin’s orgasm after that, and was vaguely aware of a warm cloth cleaning his stomach and chest.

The human beneath him might have drifted off to sleep, but a thought occurred to him, one that made him feel more than a bit guilty. He could feel Gavin’s face flaming, and as Nines looked at him closely, Gavin opened an eye.

“Gavin, I—”

A finger against his lips silenced him.

Gavin smiled a lazy smile. “Shh, you did everything the way I wanted, Nines,” he assured his lover comfortably, “I enjoyed that very much. But, if it will assuage your guilt, you can let me do you next time, okay?”

Chuckling, Nines agreed, and he lay his head on Gavin’s chest, entering stasis for at least an hour before the cleaning crew showed up.

§§§§

Outside the thick office door, Hank leaned down beneath the doorway, and he giggled when he peeped up through the tiny space and saw Gavin and Nines cuddling naked together on Nines’ desk. Inching away from the door, he reached behind himself and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he’d been currently trying to drown himself in.

Concealing a belch before it spilled out of him, Hank drunkenly stalked away from the door, swaying and moving erratically from side to side as he headed towards the exit of the DPD. He was unable to even walk in a straight line, but that didn’t stop him from ginning proudly.

He took a swig of his drink before wiping his lips with the back of a hand and chuckling to himself secretly.

“And they all think I’m just a silly drunkard!”

**END**


End file.
